Forbidden Love
by GreenGirl111
Summary: "He is ice, and I am fire. Complete opposites. But opposites attract, right?" After many years, people's feelings change. Ginny/Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at her reminded him of why he'd chosen her to carry the diary. There was a fierce determination in her eyes, and she was so powerful looking. She was now a beauty, with her long fiery red hair, and her strong eyes, that showed that she would do anything for family. She was the only person who could make him feel...weak. There she was, sitting with her husband, having just sent her children off to school. She looked happy, in some ways, but discontented in others. He knew her more than she thought. He knew she wanted more, that she had loved Harry when he had been fighting, not now that he is a father. He could feel it, she wanted excitement. Thrills. Danger. And her could give her these things. He too was like that. He lived on the edge. He was still with Narcissa, but his love for her had stopped when she grew weak. He didn't want her as his wife. He found weakness in a woman foul. Ginny would never be weak, she had to much fire. He had to get Ginny. And as he was thinking this, she looked over at him. And, Lucius is sure he saw this, she winked, with a faint smirk on her full, red lips. He would get her. He knew it, she knew it, and as Potter glanced at them, Lucius was pretty sure Potter knew it too.

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to continue this, but not yet, I'm going to focus on other stories first. Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter, I know, but it's necessary. I'll update soon :)

* * *

><p>I felt her wanting to approach me once she'd sent the children off, but she didn't. I knew it wasn't shyness or fear, it was something else. Then it hit me. Ginny was playing hard to get. On the way to exiting platform nine and three quarters, she purposefully bumped into me. As she passed I took in her scent, and caught the glint in her eyes, and felt her muscles tense. I wanted to say something, but for once, I was nervous. I could have made all these looks up, I'd been watching her for so long. I could have turned desperate. If I talked to her, and she wasn't impressed, and she turned towards Harry, I would lose her forever. So instead I decided to bide my time. I would wait until work, where she was all mine. I knew that Harry had been injured, and had thus retired from his work. We could be alone there. And I couldn't wait, I was thinking, as she walked through the wall, the redness of her hair seeming to drag on behind her once through the wall, and her scent lingering as well.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF THIS! No, just kidding, I don't.

I know this is short, but I have more written out, which I'll post after the hurricane, or maybe later today.

* * *

><p>POV Ginny<p>

Recounting today's events makes me even more confused. I'd seen him watching me, that Malfoy, who, even though he's in her mid-50's, is strong, healthy, and though I hate to admit it, sexy. Certainly at least _healthier_ than Harry, who has become very needy these days after his avoidable accident. And his eyes, Lucius has the brightest, palest, most piercing eyes I've ever seen. Some think they're grey, but if you look close enough, I believe they're blue, hiding under a sheet of coldness. The same color eyes as Draco, yet more powerful. And attractive. And his hair...long, and pure white, snow white. He is ice, and I am fire. Complete opposites.  
>But opposites attract, right?<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews are always nice :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hmm another short one, sorry! The chapter after this will be longer!

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter, you are being promoted from the underage usage of magic department to illegal spells, curses, and jinxes. Your position is now the assistant to the head of the department, Mr. Lucius Malfoy."<p>

I ponder this. Is this good? Being nearer to a man who tempts me, while I'm married to another? And what kind of a chance was it, me being moved to his department? It was probably a request, because, although it's hard for me to believe, the Malfoy family is still a very powerful force in the wizarding world. Through a combination of lies, threats, bribes, the taking of a dangerous job, and of course the fact that Mrs. Malfoy saved the killer of the dark lord, the Malfoy name has been cleared. Not only cleared, but restored nearly to its former state of glory, during these past 19 years.

Maybe the move will be a good thing, the job is far better than my current one, and maybe being near this man with blood as pure as water and eyes as cold as ice will be good. I would love to be the person to find out if someone as cold as Lucius can have a warm, beating heart, and how far in you have to go to reach it.

* * *

><p>Reviewing will fill up my happy jar! My health teacher said something like that, I think...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about typos and such, I'm to tired to read things, even my own stuff.  
>Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy, we've received an owl about the use of an illegal curse near Spinnet's end. Who should we dispatch?"<br>"My dear Ginny, something this small, why bother the professionals? You will fix this yourself, and I will watch." Even though this is unsafe, as she is not trained and she knows it, she nods. I feel the need to see her in action.  
>"Wear this bracelet so I can watch you on the screen, and take the fireplace to the location." She walks in without hesitation, and I can't help but notice how the ministry robes fit her so nicely.<p>

As she walks through the fire she appears on the screen. So does the image of a woman, spinning wildly out of control while another person, male, spins their wand and laughs. He flicks his wand and sends the woman flying. Ginny takes this all in quickly and before the male sees her, she mutters a series of words that must be a complex spell. The spell replicates the spell done by the male, making her in control of the male's movements by moving her wand. The female is unconscious. Ginny beckons to the man with her wand, almost seductively, and he drifts towards her. When he reaches her, she drops the spell, and him, then quickly whispers a new one. Fire shoots from her wand and forms a flaming rope, which raps around the man, barely a centimeter from his flesh. He sweats and struggles, and Ginny smirks. She finds the wand of the abused woman. She throws it back to her so that it lands right by her hand, even though she was fifty feet away. Ginny walks into the fire without looking back at the unconscious woman or the struggling man. She was in and out in under a minute, a record. I lunge towards the fire so that when she steps out I grab her wrist and stare her in the eyes. Right away her dark, burning eyes look into mine with determination. Her skin is hot. She yanks her hand away and continues to look into my eyes.

"You are cruel Ginny." I say quietly.  
>"You're one to talk." she spits back at me.<br>"You may have killed the man, and you left the woman unconscious in the street."  
>"I was efficient. The man deserved it, and the woman will wake up with a wand and a view of the man who abused her burning. Don't think I left without thinking, Malfoy."<br>"The Ginny you used to be would have stayed with the woman and comforted her."  
>"The old me died in the war. She's alive, that's all the comfort she needs." I know who isn't alive, that brother of hers. "And don't think I don't know what that was. A pureblood torturing a muggleborn. I'm surprised you didn't turn a blind eye, it's what you must have done many times in the past.<br>"That person died in the war as well. That person died when your husband, along with a mudblood, saved my son." Ginny's warm, fiery eyes are locked on mine. She slowly draws closer, closer, her heat radiating off of me, our mouths under a centimeter apart, her eyes sending daggers into my heart, her lips parting. Suddenly she stops coming closer, right before our lips would touch. She smirks, turns heel, and sashays out, not looking back, just tossing the tracking bracelet over her head and into my outstretched hand, that had been holder her moments before.

* * *

><p>Review please :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's a lot of switching POV's, but next chapter should be more interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Lucius POV<p>

Rage. Rage is the first thing I feel when the shock wears off. She walked away. No one walks away from me. But why? Insecurity comes in. Something I never feel. What did I do that made her leave? Was it my fault? Or did I make the whole thing up? But no, she was going to. She was teasing. She wanted to. She just wanted me to beg more first. And I don't beg. I won't. I'm gonna make _her_ beg. I'll make her want me so much it hurts. But I'm not cruel, not really. I'll ease her pain.

Ginny POV

At first I'm proud of what I did. I'm no whore, I'm not one to cheat because I was insulted. Not even if the guy I cheat with is way sexier than my husband. He's going to have to do _way_ better than that to get me, I'm worth more.  
>But now I'm feeling something else. Longing. I almost wish I'd let myself be cheap, and I'd let myself kiss him. I'd wanted to. I still do. I want to feel his lips on mine. His eyes had drawn me in, but I'd pulled myself back out. I almost wish I hadn't. But I deserve better, so if he wants me, that's what he's gotta be. Better.<p>

Lucius POV

I'd thought I'd done it. All I have to do is make her beg. But now I'm realizing that I have no idea how to do that. How do I make Ginny Potter beg? There can't be a way, she's not the begging type.  
>"I'll never have her." I shout, angry, and hurl a desk ornament at the wall. Just then my owl flies in, with a letter attached to his leg. I rip it off, read it, and grin. Ginny, you're mine.<p>

Ginny POV

_Mrs. Ginny Potter,_  
><em>You are cordially invited to the Ministry ball. You are to be escorted by myself. Dress is formal. Do not disappoint.<em>  
><em>sincerely,<em>  
><strong><em>Mr. Lucius Malfoy<em>**

Is this his attempt to get at me? If it is, it won't work. I'm not one for that romantic emotional shit. But maybe he'll surprise me...

I guess I've got to show up to find out.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait!  
>Disclaimer: Same as always<p>

* * *

><p>Shopping. I've never been the type for shopping. It bores me. There's no excitement. But today I have to. I have to look good if I'm gonna make Lucius Malfoy drool.<br>"Let's try Lavender's Lovely Frocks." Luna half asks. Luna and I stayed close after Hogwarts, so I figured she'd be good to bring along. Although now I'm not sure if shopping is what's right for us. She wanted me to get an orange dress with blue bows covering the entire skirt of it, which reached the uncomfortable level of right above my ankles. I gently declined.  
>"Lavender's? Are you sure? Have you gotten anything from there?"<br>"Never been inside." Perfect.  
>"Let's go for it."<br>I try on an array of blue silks and caramel satins, but nothing strikes me as right. Those colors usually work for me, but...I'm not sure. Maybe I should try something more bold? And then I see it. One glance, and I know it's my dress. I see the flash of purple-gold fabric, and walk towards it in a trance. I lift it off the rack.  
>It's soft and light, and flows around like it's been charmed. It's strapless, but it has off the shoulder sheer gold sleeves, that trail down probably past the wrist. The dress plunges down, and has a pale green ribbon around the waste, which on this dress doesn't look young. The skirt is silky and short, with a clearer layer of gold over purple, that ends above the knees.<br>"This is my dress." I don't look at the price, Harry has money. I buy it, without trying it on. The perfect dress is gonna fit.

It's the night of the ball, and I've saved getting ready for the last ten minutes I have before I need to leave. I'm ready, five minutes to spare. Forget drooling, he's going to be begging.

We decided we'd meet at the entrance to the ministry. I expect her to be late. She's not, she's there waiting for me. It's like I can't see, speak, move, once I see her. All I can say, is,  
>"Ginny."<p>

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I may not be able to update for a few weeks, I have an overload of work. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Ginny."<br>"You said that already." But really, I have nothing more to say. She's...stunning. The fabric floats around her, making her appear to be hovering. The skirt is short enough that I can see large amounts of her long, toned, milky white legs. A mint green sash is tied around her waste, which looks the perfect size to hold, and the fabric above is tight and the neckline revealing. Her hair is loosely pulled back, but the fire still tumbles down around her shoulders, and I feel if I get too close I'll burn up.  
>"I suppose it'll do." An understatement, and she can tell.<br>"Is this your attempt to woo me? Because it won't work...I'm not affected by bright lights like most girl...girls..." We have entered the ballroom.

It's been transformed, and charmed, and nothing I haven't seen, but I knew Ginny would fall for it. I suppose if you didn't see the behind the scenes set up it would seem pretty magical. Which was the plan. And I can tell she's in love with this. Her eyes are shining, and she looks like a child on Christmas day. Somewhat of a turnoff...but if this works, I won't care.  
>"Shall we move past the entrance, or is gawking enough for you?" She blushes, very prettily, then walks in, still gazing around. I see a fellow worker walking towards me, but I avoid him. I have no time for work, just Ginny tonight.<br>"So Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you bring your wife to this lovely ball?" Ginny asks, knowing fully well why I didn't.  
>"She was, ah, occupied. Why did you come?"<br>"Curiosity. To see if this would meet my expectations." To see if you'll cheat on Potter for me.  
>"Well you can't get the full experience without a dance. Shall we?" I gesture towards the floor, where the music has just slowed. She nods curtly and we walk over. I wrap my hand around her waste and hold her, forcing myself not to slip up and make a wrong move. Not yet. She slips her hands around my neck, and stares steadily into my eyes.<br>And we dance. We dance like nothing else matters. Her eyes lose their hardness, and she softens into me. I feel her against me, and I know I'll never let her go. And when the song ends, the magic doesn't. I turn from the floor and she follows. We leave the ballroom and walk down the stone corridor, lit by torches. As soon as we're out of sight of the dancers, I pull her in and kiss her. She leans in, but then I feel her tighten and pull away, then slap me so hard I see stars. I look at her, who looks shocked by what she's done, then walk away, leaving her there, staring at the hand that hit me.

* * *

><p>I smirk when all he can say is my name, and all he can do is run his eyes over and over me.<br>"Is this your attempt to woo me? Because it won't work...I'm not affected by bright lights like most girl...girls..." It's amazing. The room is golden, every part of it. Jeweled mosaics of beautiful witches and handsome wizards dancing cover the ceiling and walls. Everything appears to float and glow, and spiral on and on. You can _feel_ the magic in the air.  
>"Shall we move past the entrance, or is gawking enough for you?" I blush horribly, feeling stupid, and we walk in. I decide to get him back for that comment.<br>"So Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you bring your wife to this lovely ball?" I smirk at his look of annoyance.  
>"She was, ah, occupied. Why did you come?" Might as well be honest, even if he isn't.<br>"Curiosity. To see if this would meet my expectations." He knows it's a competition between him and Harry, but he doesn't say anything. He just invites me to dance. Like that'll work.  
>But then he puts his arm around my waste, and we start to dance, and it feels so...right. Like this is how I should be. In the arms of an enemy. But I can't think that, not while dancing with him. He's powerful, but gentle. He's smart, but not noble. He's cold, not lukewarm (Harry). And when we dance, the world spins around, and around, and away. The music ends, but the perfection of the moment is still there.<p>

I follow him in a trance, not noticing leaving the ballroom, and only waking when he smashes his lips to mine. And it's_ amazing_. It feels amazing. But then he leaps away, holding his cheek. And then I look down and realize I have my hand up. I slapped him. Why? I wanted to kiss him! He won, he showed me how amazing he is. So why did I slap him? I didn't mean to, it was reflex. I _want_ to kiss him, I want him. But he's already walked away, and all I can do is curl up and cry, and wonder at what I've done.

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the wait! Probably another update either this coming weekend or the next though!

Disclaimer: As usual, I am still not the owner of these characters or any of the ideas taken from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, Lucius please, listen-" Ginny begs, running after me at work, a desperate look in her eyes.<br>"Mrs. Potter, please stop." I've had enough of her games. She thinks she can mess with me, then hit me hard enough to leave marks the next day? She clearly doesn't know me, I won't stand for her shit. I'm done.  
>I smirk as tears fill her eyes, and she spins on her heels, and runs out of my office. I still can't help but notice the way her hair flows, and her robes billow, but it'll pass. And then I'll be free of the whore.<p>

He didn't forgive me, and why would he? He tried to kiss me and I slapped him. But I didn't mean to, it wasn't on purpose! I really do want him, and I'm growing desperate, hungry for him. I NEED him. I want to curl up on the ground again, and cry my heart out over what I've done, how I've screwed up. I don't notice how I've reached the end of the hall, but I ran out of ways to run. In front of me, there's a mirror. And in the mirror I see a girl, a girl that no one would want to know. Pale, blotchy skin, bags under her red puffy eyes, hair a mess. This is NOT Ginny Potter. It's certainly not Ginny Weasley! It's his fault. He did this to me. And he's gonna pay.

I'm about to get back to work, when I spot my next target. A young blond witch who's in a nearby department. I don't know her name, but this woman could be a good way to get Ginny off my mind. I'm about to go up to her when it happens. She walks in, and the world freezes. Literally. The world slows down, the air growing thicker and more like a window with no other side. The force that normally would cause me to move stops working, I'm frozen mid-step. Outside the office I see the people moving by, not noticing or caring that we can't move. I force my eyes to the clock, and see it has stopped ticking.

As I struggle against the icy world, she walks in. The spell doesn't affect her like it does the rest of us. It slows her down, but she still walks through. Her robes billow behind her, slowly, like a black ocean wave. Her hair flies behind her, still like fire, but hotter fire, it's brighter and it glows and shimmers between red, white, and blue, like a candle. Her skin glows hot, her lengthy fingers clasped around a dark wand. Her eyes shine with malice, no longer a glowing amber but black as night, with no light reflecting in them. Her blood-red lips form a smirk, and white teeth show through. She walks over to me, like she has all the time in the world, and as she walks by desks and chairs and papers fly to avoid her, crashing, destroying the office. Behind her is a trail of carnage, falling into the shadows as her light passes.

Ginny reaches me, and grabs me with her burning hot hand. She drags me through the plasmic air, a cruel look in her eyes. We exit the office, and she moves to normal pace, and I do too, but it's different. I can't control my walking, she's controlling me. Ginny pulls me into an empty hallway, right by a staircase leading to the dungeons. She beckons with her finger, and I come to her. She leans in so her lips are by my ear, and breaths out a message that sends fear coursing through my veins.

"You're going to regret what you did to me Lucius."  
>And we descend the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>i may or may not have made up the word plasmic, or completely changed it's meaning. I didn't want to say jell-o like air, it sounded less cool :)<p>

Also, as usually, reviewing would really make my day! It would probably speed up the next posting.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait (again)! This pairing no longer really interests me, but I'll finish this story anyways.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is for my family." She slashes her wand like a whip, and I feel a trail of fire burn across my face. I refuse to scream.<p>

"This is for my first year at Hogwarts." Again, I'm hit, and it goes deeper this time. Her hair is in her eyes, and I want to brush it to the side. I feel my skin burning, in a sharp line across my face and down to my bare shoulder. Still, I make no noise.

"This is for all the muggle borns you've insulted." She hits harder, cutting my skin, blood pouring down my neck. There are tears in her eyes I want to wipe away. She looks tired, unstable, she should really sit down. For her, I remain silent.

"This is for the people you've killed." She tries to use her wand, but her hand is shaking, and she drops it, tears pouring down her face. She kicks me, and beats me, but she's too weak now to do any real harm. She's just angry.

"This is for my husband." She continues to hit me, but each punch is feebler than before. The worst is over.

She stops, realizing she's done, and steps back, surveying her work. She brushes her hair from her eyes, and the tears from her face, and breaths. She walks back up to me calmly. "This is for me." And she leans in, looking into my eyes, and kisses me.

* * *

><p>review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, I know it's been awhile...but here it is! Finished!

* * *

><p>I know I should be mad at her. She froze everyone in my office. But I can't be, because she looked so amazing doing it.<p>

I know I should be mad that I'm fired. But I can't be, it just means we have more time to spend together.

I know I should be mad that she kidnapped me. But I can't be, because it was my fault.

I know I should be mad that she beat me. But I can't be, she needed to do it.

I know I should be mad she told her husband, who told the world. But I can't be, because it set me free.

I know I should be mad that my name has been disgraced. But I can't be, because I don't care as long as I'm with her.

* * *

><p>No more are there stolen glances and hidden touches.<p>

No more sly smirks and winks. No more teasing and hurting.

No more pain hidden in the dark.

No more longing all day, and pretending to love someone else all night.

No more heartbreak.

No more secrets.

No more forbidden love.

Because no one's telling us no anymore.

Our love is free at last.

* * *

><p>Last chance to review! Hurry, before it's too late! :)<p> 


End file.
